Wetting Warriors
by xCaligula
Summary: A series of omorashi oneshots centering around the males in Awakening. Characters change based on chapter. Current story: Brady needs a break during healing, Noire tries to help.
1. Gangrel

**A/N: The first in my series of male Awakening wettings! I chose Gangrel because he's my favorite character and I love him. I don't have as many plans for guys, so don't forget you can commission if there's one you want to see. Remember that I have a natural shipping bias, and for Gangrel it's Robin.**

Among Chrom's army, Gangrel was a longer. For rather obvious reasons, people were less than comfortable having him around, and he didn't force it. He was a nobody now anyway; nothing he did mattered and he was content to simply do as told and fight for a cause he didn't care about until he could find something that could make his life feel worthwhile again.

The only exception to this rule was Robin. As the group's tactician, she tried to keep positive relationships with everyone, and that included Gangrel. He could tell that, initially, she did not care for him in the slightest, and yet still tried to talk with him, and this amused him to the point that he would entertain himself by being friendly with her, bothering her, and spending so much time with her that he knew it was driving her positively crazy. But then, the craziest thing happened: she began to sympathize with him, and before he knew it, the two were friends, of a strange sort.

Still, he kept mostly to himself, though if he needed a quick chat or a sparring partner or someone to battle alongside, Robin was the first (and only) person he would go to. Still, he preferred to spend most of his time alone, and that was exactly how he found himself one day while on march.

They had been at it for a few hours, and he was getting bored with it. He hoped that they would reach their destination soon, not just because the walk was becoming duller by the second, but also because he had felt a slight pressure on his bladder for quite some time and he wanted a chance to stop and relieve himself.

It had been such a long walk that it had been necessary to keep himself well-hydrated, and now all that he had had to drink was catching up to him. He wondered if he should just tell Robin that he wanted to take a break for a few minutes, but she was preoccupied with Chrom, and the thought of saying something like that in front of that blue haired brat was more than he could take. Besides, he wasn't sure if he really considered himself that close to Robin just yet.

He decided that the best course of action was to hope that they would be done soon, and he would be able to make it until then. Of course he would be able to make until then; he had once been a great king, and though he had sunken as low as he had begun, he had no intention of sinking any lower. There were some things that even the lowest of men could handle, and holding it until the proper to time to relieve themselves was one of them.

Though he was starting to get close to his limit, he knew that there was nothing that could make him give up his control. They had to be nearing their desired location, so he was completely in the clear. In a short time, he would have nothing to worry about, and it would be like this entire situation hadn't happened.

And then the Risen attacked.

They came out of the trees ahead of them, without any warning. Of course, the group had been prepared for something like this, and they quickly went into their formation for such a thing. Gangrel was meant to fight alongside Robin, and she was quick to jump by his side.

"You lead this time," she said. He nodded, drawing his Levin sword, and the two progressed with Gangrel in the lead. He already knew that this battle would last longer than he would, and that he would have to set his pride aside (though he did that quite a bit, these days) and tell Robin what was going on.

First, though, they had to deal with several Risen attacking them at once. They seemed to always target her or Chrom, as if they knew that the army would be almost useless without them. He cut down several, and she offered great support, often finishing off those that he didn't quite manage to. Soon, they were no longer surrounded and could progress.

"Robin, I..." He trailed off, realizing that this wasn't going to be easy on him to admit to her.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing wrong, per say, I just..." Again, he trailed off, unable to bring himself to say it aloud.

"You're not acting like yourself at all. Tell me what's going on."

"I...I've just...needed to relieve myself for some time now," he muttered. "I didn't exactly plan for this ambush, so I'm not really in a good position right now."

"Oh, I see," she said casually, but her blush gave away the embarrassment she felt for him. "I...I'm not sure if we can afford to disappear from battle. If something were too happen..."

Of course she would feel that way. Of course she was necessary to the battle. And of course she would want to cover him if he had to run off for any reason, so she couldn't let him go because she herself couldn't. Just his luck. He knew that there was no choice but to wait, and didn't want to let on just how much this bothered him.

Instead, he let out his signature cackle and said, "Right, of course! Forget I said anything then!" But his cheerfulness sounded incredibly forced, and Robin didn't look convinced as she nodded and they continued into battle.

Each step became like torture for him, and his aim continually got worse. His bladder was achingly full, and it was taking all he had to not show it. He longed to fall back and have her handle the brunt of the attacks, but even at this desperate point, his pride wouldn't allow for something like that. He wasn't about to let her think he couldn't handle himself, even though that was what it was starting to look like.

When he felt himself leak a bit, though, there was no longer any hiding his desperation. He closed his thighs together tightly to try and stop anymore from coming out, and stopped dead in his tracks, unable to continue on. He heard Robin stop behind her, and knew that she knew what was going on. His face burned as he realized that she too knew he was on the verge of wetting himself.

"I think we should switch positions," she said, as if it were nothing, as if it had nothing to do with what was going on with him. That was Robin, always the concerned one, always trying to do what was best for her soldiers and make it look like it was no inconvenience. Though he normally admired her greatly for her skills, right now it heavily irritated him. What was the point in trying to spare him a humiliation that had already begun?

Having her take the lead certainly helped, at least. He was able to keep his legs closed, bounce on his heels, and rock back and forth, though he still hated that even if he tried to be subtle, it didn't matter at this point. She already knew how desperate he was, and he already knew that there wasn't much time left for him.

When he leaked a second time, and then a third shortly after, it was all over. Each spurt was longer, until there was a noticeable wet patch on his pants. Even if he could stop it, there was no hiding what had happened, but even when he grabbed himself to try and regain control, the spurts kept coming until it had turned into a steady flow. The grass he stood on became shiny as he soaked through his pants and he could feel the inside of his boots grow wet as well.

His teeth were clenched and his eyes tightly shut. His face relaxed as his bladder finished emptying, and he saw, to his horror, Robin watching everything. Her cheeks were flushed- though not as flushed as his, he was sure- and she seemed to be at a loss for words. Of course, he was as well, but even in this state, he didn't like the silence that dragged out and he had to break it.

"Just further proof of how low I've sunk," he said, with a weak, sad smile. He chuckled a shaky chuckle that sounded closer to a sob than a laugh, though he would never cry in front of her.

"It's my fault," said Robin at last. "I should have listened to you before, and I didn't. I'm sorry."

"It has nothing to do with you," he said. "After all, isn't it typical of dogs to behave like that? Nothing like this ever happened when I was a king, but things are different now. I shouldn't be surprised that I've even lost control over my own body."

"Gangrel, don't say that!" she said, shocked. "You're not a dog and I hate when you say that about yourself. It was an accident, and I shouldn't have made you keep fighting. I should have covered you while you left."

He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not the man I used to be, and this is only proof of it. I shouldn't have even needed to leave during battle."

"You said it yourself! You were just waiting until we reached our next camp, and then we were ambushed out of nowhere. There isn't any way you could have planned for that, so it's not your fault."

At the sight of her earnest face, he started to believe her. He didn't know why, but being around Robin always gave him a hopeful feeling that he could change his fate once again, and climb his way back to the top. Even in a situation like this, she managed to make him feel like it was all going to be alright.

"Perhaps," he said slowly, "you could make it up to me by joining me as my new tactician."

She laughed and said, "Nice try. Now, come on. Let's try and think of a way to keep everyone else from finding out about this."

**A/N: I love Gangrel so much. It was hard to write him though. Anyway, next time is Kellam!**


	2. Kellam

**A/N: My second male story! I love Kellam so much, though I originally thought it would be impossible to include him because no one notices him. In the end, I decided that could be used to my advantage. Shipping bias this go around is Nowi.**

Kellam wasn't a particularly shy person. In fact, he wasn't shy in the slightest. Though he also wasn't particularly loud or outgoing, he never had a problem saying what was on his mind. The only problem was, getting someone to listen. For some reason or other, he had the uncanny ability to disappear from sight, and he could try for hours to get someone's attention to no avail. Though this had its advantages on the battlefield, it didn't do much in way of making friends.

Though he had managed to get close to a few people, forging a close friendship with Stahl, and a very unlikely bond with Nowi, he still hadn't managed to overcome his curse. Stahl was getting better at spotting him, true, and Nowi always knew how to find him once it was playtime, but otherwise, he had to work hard to even be seen.

One day, as they were making their way to their next camp location, he realized that he needed the bathroom. Normally, he had pretty good control over himself in such situations, but he also didn't like to take chances with it. You never knew when you might end up in a situation where it was impossible, and it was better to just get it out of the way as soon as the need arose.

With that in mind, he walked to the front of their party, where Robin and Chrom were talking together. They didn't react to him as he approached, though, of course, he didn't expect that. He waited patiently for them to finish their conversation and try to talk to them, but as soon as they wrapped it up, they started discussing something else before he could get a word in edgewise.

Ten minutes passed before there was finally enough of a silence that he thought he stood a chance of being heard. "Excuse me, Robin?" he asked. Robin stared straight ahead, showing no signs of having heard him. He spoke up a bit. "Robin?" Again, no response from the tactician.

He switched his attention to Chrom, and tried there. "Chrom, can I have a moment?" Nothing. As always, it was if he didn't exist. He sighed and decided there was no point in trying right then. Maybe later he would have better luck in getting their attention. He wasn't too worried about it anyway; the discomfort in his bladder was hardly noticeable at this point.

However, it wasn't long before the need grew as he felt his bladder filling with each step that he took. When it got to the point that it was painful, he decided to try his luck with Chrom and Robin again.

Making his way back to the front, he was stopped by Nowi. He was touched that she actually saw him and called him over, but he really wanted to get to the front and ask again. But he couldn't deny his growing affection for Nowi, and he loved being around her quite a bit, so he decided to let her chat at him for a little while.

As she talked, he felt a sharp twinge and grimaced. He was getting into dangerous territory in making himself wait this long.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nowi asked.

"Nothing, really," replied Kellam, not exactly eager to let her know his problem.

"Come on, tell your big sister what's up!" she urged, smiling warmly.

Initially, he had found it sweet that she had wanted to form a sibling-type bond with it, and thought it was hilarious that she was technically the "big sister", but now that he was beginning to realize his feelings for her were more on the romantic side, it discouraged him a bit. After all, what if she thought relationship with him would be creepy and borderline incestuous?

"Don't worry about it, Nowi," he said casually, and she nodded, still looking concerned for him. He added, "If there was anything wrong, you'd be the first person I would tell about it."

This seemed to satisfy her for the moment, and he soon excused himself as he resumed making his way back to Robin and Chrom. Again, he had to wait for them to wrap up their current conversation, and again, he tried several times to get their attention, but to no avail. He even tried putting a hand on Robin's shoulder, but they remained completely oblivious to his presence.

What was he going to do now? There was no way he was going to be able to get a break, and though he could easily disappear from the party for a brief time without being noticed, there was a chance they might get far enough ahead of them that he would have a hard time catching up and could potentially get lost.

His only option was to wait until they made camp, and hope that no mishaps met them on the road. Considering that, at this point, he was squirming quite a bit inside his armor, he hoped that he would be lucky in that regard. The day seemed peaceful, and it looked likely that it would stay that way, so he tried to remain hopeful.

~X~

It was not long before the pain in his bladder was killing him. He was not going to last much longer, that he knew. It would have been easier on him if he could have done something about it, but even knowing that it was unlikely anyone would see him do it, it was inconvenient to grab himself or double over. Even if no one did notice, those things were nearly impossible with a big suit of armor like his.

It occurred to him that, while the armor prevented him making the holding easier, it also yielded some benefits. For instance, if the worst happened and he wet himself, no one who happened to notice him would notice it. It would be completely concealed, and this thought gave him a small amount of comfort.

He thought for a moment that he should just do it deliberately. If no one would know, what would be the harm in it? He would be free of his little problem at last. But at the same time, he knew it would be incredibly uncomfortable to walk the rest of the journey in piss-flooded armor, and cleaning it out would be a real pain. It would be fine if it was unavoidable, but if he could manage to hold it until they were there, that seemed like the most practical option.

And yet it began to feel less and less like an option at all. It was so unbearably painful, and the trip seemed endless. He even attempted to get Robin's attention again, and still nothing helped. Just as he was beginning to think that there really was no other option for him, finally Robin called out that they had reached a good spot to make camp.

Without another second, Kellam dropped his pack and took off at the quickest pace he could manage without losing control.

When he had at last reached a place that seemed alone enough, he figured that it would have to do. There was no way he was going to make it a step further, and he could only hope that no one would pass or see him. The only challenge remaining was getting out of his large, heavy armor.

That was a task easier said than done, and the strain of doing it with a full bladder made it an agonizingly slow process. He felt a few drops leak out as he was struggling, and he panicked, trying to go a little bit faster. But it was no use, for as soon as he was finally out of it, he didn't even have the chance to pull his pants down before a large spurt escape, followed by another.

He stood still, frozen in shock as he watched a stream of piss darken the crotch of his pants and flow down one leg. His relief was overwhelming, as the heavy pressure in his lower abdomen was finally alleviated. He was embarrassed, naturally, but he didn't mind as much as he normally would have. After all, he had accepted it as a possibility a while ago, and it wasn't like anyone was around.

"K-Kellam?" Okay, maybe there was somebody around. And to make matter worse, that somebody was Nowi.

"I..." He couldn't think of anything to say as he felt his face turn red. There was no alternate explanation for what was going on. It was quite obvious that he had just wet himself. It so figured that one of the few times he was noticed, it was in a situation like this. And now Nowi would be disgusted by him, and any chances he had of furthering their relationship were shot all to hell.

"Is that why you were acting weird on the walk?" she asked softly. When he nodded, she said, "Well, now I get why you weren't telling me! I bet you were totally embarrassed about it, huh?" He said nothing, only nodded again. "Don't worry about it."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused. Of course he had to worry about it! Did she not realize just how awful this was for him?

"I mean, it's no big deal! Accidents happen to everyone. Even your big sister still has them sometimes," she said with a wink. "But once you're all cleaned up, it's like it never happened."

"I'm not so sure about that," he said, though he smiled a bit, comforted by her words.

"No back talk!" she replied, giggling. "Big sisters always know best. Now go get cleaned up so we can play together some more!"

As she bounced off, he couldn't help smiling again. It hadn't been the most pleasant of days, but still, things hadn't been all bad. And perhaps he hadn't made much progress in getting Nowi to think of him as something other than a brother, but he had still managed to get even closer to her, and that was good enough for him.

**A/N: Rushed ending because I've had this story almost done for like a week and I decided to just bite the bullet and end it. Not sure who I'm doing next, maybe Frederick or Brady or somebody. Remember, you can commission if you haven't seen a character you like!**


	3. Frederick

**A/N: I've always been quite fond of Frederick. I married him on my first play through, and still adore him to this day. He's probably my second favorite guy, hands down. Shipping bias this go around is nobody, because I did one with him and Lissa in the other series, I don't feel like using Robin again this soon, and I had no ideas for anyone else.**

It was a busy day for Frederick, but, then, every day was. A royal knight of Ylisse, and personal guard to the exalt and his little sister at that, was not someone who could afford to take their job lightly. Even if that meant that he sometimes went above and beyond the call of duty, he was glad to. And if his efforts were sometimes regarded as "annoying", he would gladly tolerate being called that if it meant that Chrom and Lissa were safe and protected.

He didn't care that he was run ragged and that he ended each day dead tired, only to wake up early the next day to check on the royal family. He was actually developing to sleep deprivation quite well.

There was one thing that caused problems for him, however. It seemed that no matter how he built up bladder endurance, he still could only go a certain amount of time without needing a bathroom break. He was incredibly frustrated that he could not hold indefinitely, and disappointed in his weakness.

But, try as he might, no amount of training completely fixed the problem. He could last a bit longer each time, but nothing exponential, and nothing that really satisfied his desire to be the best he could be. And he doubted it was even possible for him to ever be satisfied with himself in that department. He had simply reached the peak of his abilities in that department.

Though he tried to train it every now and then, he would never take it too far. He had his close calls, but he never let them get too close.

~X~

At least, that was always the plan. But things did not go as plan for him one day, though, when he first started feeling the need to pee, it didn't seem like anything would be different. He had his schedule in that department memorized, and he always started to need to go at this time. He also knew when it would reach a point where he could not afford to wait, and he always had plans for a break at that time.

But things were incredibly hectic and busy that day. It was wartime, which meant lots of training, which meant that, not only would have to deal with his usuals, but he would also have a few people showing up out of desperation and begging him for help so that they could hold their own in the next battle. And then there was assisting Robin in taking stock of their weapons, checking in on the healers and making sure that they had everyone in top condition, among many other tasks.

It was not long before he was really starting to worry about the situation. He still had much to do before he could allow himself to take a break, but things had gone so behind schedule that it was getting close to the time he needed to have his break. He knew that things could end badly if he wasn't careful, but could he really allow himself to slack off at such a time?

Of course not! Even if his bladder pulsed and throbbed and begged him for relief, it would simply have to take backseat to much more important matters. So he double and triple checked Robin's count of the weapons, helped Stahl perfect his swordsmanship, made sure Libra did not cut any corners in his healings, checked on Chrom and Lissa at least half a dozen times, and sparred with Nowi in his downtime.

And if he happened to get a little fidgety at times, or got distracted a time or two due to an inconvenient bladder spasm, well, that was just part of the territory. There would come a time when he could relieve himself, and until then, he would continue with his daily tasks as usual.

This was easier said than done. He had his limits after all, and just holding it until he reached them was not the only problem. There was also the pain involved, the almost unavoidable need to do ridiculous things to keep it under control, and the attempts to hide it from the others. He could not keep the pain at bay, grab himself, and hide his desperation all at once; that was simply impossible.

What he needed to do was set aside his instinct to put himself last and every task that presented itself to him first. He needed to stop, walk away from all the insanity of camp, and find a nice tree somewhere far away from everyone else. He was so painfully full that the thought of relieving himself almost brought tears to his eyes.

He could not believe how pathetic this was making him! He knew he should be better than this, but there was nothing he could do to get rid of this annoying need. He was only human, and he grit his teeth, deciding that now would be the best time to take his leave. No one seemed to be needing him, and he would normally take this time to train himself, but instead he started off to find a secluded spot.

This was another thing that was easier said than done. It seemed everyone was using the nearby forest for some sort of activity, and it was incredibly difficult to find a location that was definitely out of earshot. He felt as if he could burst at any moment, but he pressed on.

He had never been this close to wetting himself in all his days of training. He had never thought it possible to get this close to wetting himself, especially not in a situation like this, where he was not even locked in battle. By the time he finally found a location that gave him the privacy he needed, he had let out a few spurts before he could stop them.

Frederick knew he was at the very edge of losing control, but there was still one last monumental task to overcome. He had to remove his armor, and though that would be simple any other day, given his experience with it, his bladder could not withstand much movement, and would likely give in completely if he was not careful.

So he tried. He tried his damnedest to be careful, and for a moment, it looked like that was paying off. He had successfully removed his armor without too many leaks, and that seemed to be the end of it. He did not even consider the fact that he could lose at the very end, and perhaps it was letting his guard down like that that led to the outcome.

He simply could not get his pants off in time. He had overestimated himself, and taken longer with his armor than his already overfull bladder could withstand. He grabbed at his crotch in a futile attempt to keep it in, but it was just too late. Hissing, he bit the inside of his cheek as he felt his hand grow hot and wet.

He could not stop himself from cursing under his breath any more than he could stop the steady stream of piss from gushing out of him, immediately soaking through his pants and leaving a large dark spot. He groaned in a mix of relief and frustration as he pissed himself, loving having the weight lifted from his bladder but hating the fact that he was soaking his pants.

The stream lasted for an incredibly long time, and when it finally ceased, his pants clung to his body from how wet they had become and the grass beneath him was soggy due to the puddle he had created. He could not believe he had actually not been able to make it, that he had actually pushed himself to this point.

And it was all for nothing, because now he would have to take the time to find a river to bathe in, which would make his busy day even busier. He sighed, knowing that he could not stand here feelings sorry for himself forever.

He could at least be grateful this his armor would cover him up on his way to the river.

**A/N: Having trouble getting out of armor is an easy trick for me, it seems. Probably writing Brady next, or Laurent. But probably Brady.**


	4. Brady

**A/N: I really, really love Brady, so he was a natural choice for this series, and is honestly totally perfect for it. Shipping bias this go around is Noire.**

It was never fun having to heal everyone after a battle; having to see all the injuries and how everyone was hurting from them, and knowing that if you couldn't fix it, it could mean the end of their career. Still, Brady could say that he definitely didn't mind if half as much if it was after a battle they had won. No matter how bad the injuries were, everyone was generally in much higher spirits.

Even he was feeling pretty good. For once, he had managed to not hurt himself (too terribly) and had even struck down a few enemies without any help. He was, due to his high spirits, eager to hurry to the healing tent after the battle, beating the other healers, including his own mother.

He began seeing to patients immediately, and was pleased to see that, though the line for healings was long, almost all of the injuries were petty and no one had been seriously hurt. Though it would still take a while to get through, it was much better than having a long line full of near-death cases. Everything was going incredibly well for him, which is why he probably should have suspected something would go wrong.

~X~

When he felt the first hints of needing to pee, he ignored it completely. It was not as if he hadn't dealt with this while healing before, though it was usually closer to the end that he started to have to go. He figured that timing did not matter, and that holding it until the very end would be no problem, and then thought no more of it for a bit.

He could almost forget the growing need, but every now and then, and a sudden pang from his bladder would remind him that he had not relieved himself since before the last battle, and knew better than to let himself get dehydrated after fighting. He was going to need to go for a piss eventually, but he thought it would look pathetic to excuse himself in the middle of his duty.

After some time, he began to tap his foot in between each patient, and would shift his weight whenever he thought it would go unnoticed. He did not want to admit to himself that he was starting to get desperate, but it was impossible to deny that the pressure in his bladder was getting out of control.

He grit his teeth and tried to give a friendly smile to the next patient. As always, they looked somewhat terrified to be in his presence- and he figured it would be a bit amplified today, considering how strained his smile must look. Still, he did his job again and again, despite the looks he got and the growing urge to pee.

Before he knew it, his bladder felt swollen beyond belief, and it was all he could do to remain still for longer than five seconds. He was almost constantly squirming and praying to each and every god that no one had noticed and figured out his situation yet. He could only imagine how weak he would appear if everyone knew that he felt on the brink of wetting himself.

"Brady, are you feeling alright?" asked another patient approaching him, and he looked up to see that it was Noire. He blushed as he realized she had figured out something was off in mere seconds- had others noticed already as well?

"I-I'm fine, just a little beat from that last battle an' all," he mumbled. "So, uh, what's got ya bothered?"

"Just a sprained ankle," she said meekly. "Pretty lame, huh?"

"Trust me, I've had lamer," he replied with a chuckle that he instantly regretted as it jostled his bladder quite uncomfortably. He cringed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"N-nothin'," he said, not meeting her eye.

"You've seemed off this whole time. Are you sure you're not hurt or something?"

"I swear, I'm fit as a fiddle, no need to worry about me," he insisted, waving a careless hand. The last thing he needed was Noire catching on and making fun of him for his predicament.

She did not look convinced, but fell silent as he set to healing her. Still, it was nearly impossible for him to keep still, and he could feel his face burning from the blush that this caused. Holding it was becoming incredibly painful, and he would have given anything to have just been able to piss already.

"I know something's wrong," Noire said after a few moments. "Please, just tell me what it is. I'm really worried, and maybe I could even help-"

"I just really gotta, uh...go," he said, dropping his voice to a low mumble by the end of the sentence. He had admitted it impulsively, trying to shut her up and also not wanting to cause her to worry. But now his secret was out in the open.

"Huh?" Noire looked confused, then recalled how tense and fidgety he had been. "O-oh, well..." She blushed and said, "Is it...really bad?"

He nodded, humiliated beyond belief. He kept his eyes trained on the ground as she looked at the long line behind her and made a sympathetic noise. Gods, could this get anymore embarrassing for him?

"Oh, Brady, are you sure we have to go get that thing over there?" she asked in an incredibly theatrical voice. He looked up at her confused. Despite him not answering, she said, "Well, if we have to, I guess we have to." With that, she began to walk off, her ankle looking like it wasn't giving her any more trouble.

He followed after her, though walking was jostling his bladder a bit too much. "What was that all about?" he asked. "What are we going to get?"  
"Nothing, I just thought I could help get you out of there long enough for you to...you know, without making it obvious that that was what you were doing."

It was so humiliating, her doing all of this so he could have a piss, but he couldn't deny that he was touched by her efforts, as embarrassing as they may be. "Th-thank you," he said, as he struggled to calmly walk beside her. They could not separate until they were far enough away from the healing area, but it was taking all he had not to break off into a run to the nearest secluded spot.

His body did not seem to understand that he had to wait, though. His bladder was demanding immediate relief, and would not accept the fact that he was almost there, with just a few more minutes to wait. It contracted sharply, and he was soon doubled over, unable to continue.

"Are you alright?" asked Noire, and he would rather have died than let her see him like this.

"I-I'm fine!" he hissed, barely able to speak. A spurt escaped him and he grabbed at his crotch to try and stop this. "Okay, m-maybe not. I-I don't think I can hold it anymore!" He groaned as he tried to fight, but he had been correct. It was over for him, and though he tried to stop himself, he was already losing control.

Hot piss began to pour out of him, staining his already dark robes even darker. The stream seemed to last for an eternity, his bladder cramping as it emptied, and the relief so overwhelmingly good that it was almost easy to forget that this was a very bad thing happening.

When he was at last completely empty, he gave in to the tears that had been stinging at his eyes for a while now. He burst into an uncontrollable sob, which was almost more embarrassing than the fact that he had just wet himself in front of Noire. He was sensitive and cried often, but he hated letting anyone see that side of him.

"Go 'way," he bawled, waving a hand at her. "Go on and tell everyone how funny it was to see me piss myself like a little brat or whatever! You can even get a few laughs in before you go, just go!"

But Noire was not laughing, and she was making no move to leave. "But, Brady...I didn't...I don't...I don't think it's funny and I would never tell anyone. I'm sorry I couldn't get you out sooner."

He looked at her, surprised by her kindness, then mentally scolded himself for that. Of course she would be kind about this; it was Noire, after all. She had never been anything but kind to him. "D-d'ya really mean that?"

"Of course I do! Brady, you're one of my closest friends and I care about you so much. I would never do anything to hurt you..."

He stared at her, his heart swelling with joy from her words. He managed to dry his tears just in time to burst into sobs again, this time from how touched he was.

**A/N: I really, really love Brady, and I mean. He's such a crybaby, you know he's perfect for something like this.**


End file.
